The Valor of Eight
by KMwriter
Summary: This is the thrilling sequel to The Rise of Nine. All the Garde (but one) are together and on a quest to find Five but as personalities clash, tensions grow and relationships are tested the Garde realize Setrákus Ra is not their only enemy...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Lorien Legacies fanfic so I am trying this out. If I get a few reviews I will continue the story. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter One  
John**

I woke up with a start. Bernie Kosar was barking like mad. I heard a loud bang and then saw a Mog Cannon out of my window. They were here. We had recently rented a house on the woods. It was nice. There was just enough space for the Garde and Sarah Hart. Anyway, the Mogs had come. There was no escaping now. I got out my Chest and got a couple of things. I then made my way outside the house.

"Johnny, my boy!" Nine laughed. He pointed at the rocks from John's chest. "Are you going to fight me? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Nine was holding a Mog cannon. He constantly shot towards the woods.

"What are you doing?"

"Hunting. Didn't want to wake anybody up so I got this and started shooting."

"So you used a cannon. Not your Legacies."

"Yeah."

I walked back inside. Nine turned his cannon towards me and was ready to shoot but I had already gone inside. I made some breakfast for me and Sarah. Then I went and knocked on Sarah's door.

"Got you some breakfast!" I said.

There was no response. I knocked again and again. Nothing. I tried the handle. Locked. I decided he needed to use my Lumen. I got out my palms and started burning the door. The fire alarm went off. All the members of the Garde came rushing out of their room.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" screamed Six.

"Sarah. She's not answering!"

"You've gone crazy."

She wrestled with me, trying to pull my hands away from the door. I stopped. I kicked the door off it's hinges. Inside Sarah was tied to a chair with a knife at her throat. A Mog was holding the knife.

"No no no." The Mog said, "One more step and I cut..."

* * *

**Any Questions? Leave them in the review box. Also got anything you wish would happen to the Garde? Also in the review box please. Please favorite and review. Hope you enjoyed The Valor of Eight Chapter 1!**

**KMwiter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**John**

I lifted my hands, ready to use my Lumen and kill the Mog when Nine walked out of his bedroom. I turned towards him and so did my Lumen. He screamed and went to the ground blood covered his body. I was going to run and help when Sarah screamed. The Mog had dug his knife into her neck.

"NO!" I screamed.

My emotions got the better of me. I lifted my hands and burnt the Mog to a crisp. Sarah's neck was bleeding. I ran to her.

"Sarah, Sarah are you okay?" I asked. I pushed her hair behind her ear..

"John what are you doing? Save Nine!"

"Seven!" I called.

There was no answer. I called once more.

"John," Sarah said. "I'm fine. Go save Nine."

I reluctantly went to Nine. Six was by his side trying to stop the blood leaving his body. I checked his pulse. He was still alive. My legacy was useless. I needed to get Seven. I called her again and again. I ran around the house screaming. Then I went outside. Seven and the rest of the Garde were surrounded by Mogs. Amongst the Mogs was Nine.

"But...but...you," I muttered.

Nine turned to face me. His face twisted and he became a Mog.

"Oh...John, little John." The Mog teased. "Look at you. Can't even tell real from fake. Your so wrapped up in that little girlfriend of yours you forgot about everyone else."

One by one the Mog recited all the names of the Garde and shape-shifted into each one of them. Then he said it. With a grin the Mog said...

"Even poor Henri died because of her."

That got me. I ran and, with my Lumen, and the help of the members of the Garde present, killed all the Mogs but one. I grabbed the last Mog by his neck and pinned him to the floor.

"How are you doing this?" I asked.

"Setrákus Ra taught us. Now we could be anywhere...anything. We will demolish the Garde and take Earth hostage. Mark my words John...mark my words..."

* * *

**Thanks for the comments. Again anything that you might want to happen to the characters e.g. ships, deaths, enemies in the review box please. Also any Speculations, Questions or queries in the Review Box as well. All Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for any 1st to 3rd person switches! Thank you. Happy New Year!**

**-KMwriter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nine

Seriously I never thought that this is how I would die. Killed by John! There is more damage done to my reputation than my body. Six was on top of me, trying to stop the blood going out of my body. I tried to talk to her. Tell her to stop and let me die. I looked at her face. Then I saw something come out of her eye. Was that a tear? She quickly wiped it away and then I saw another tear come out. Before I knew it she was properly crying. She ran away into her room. Why was she crying? Six was the toughest member of the Garde. She also hated me. She didn't cry when her Cepan died. All these thoughts were in my head and then I started to feel faint because of the blood loss. The last thing I saw was John rushing over to help me.

I woke up. I had no scars and I didn't feel any pain. John and Seven's work combined. I tried to get up. I fell straight back up.

"You should stop doing that." Ella had just walked into the room.

"Hey, Ella. Did I die?" I asked

"Sort of. What did it feel like?"

"Honestly, I was really hungry and I don't remember."

Ella laughed. Then she looked quite stern.

"Six just left out for hunting. She told me to give you this." Ella held out a piece of paper.

I took it from her. Then Ella left the room. I opened the paper and it read:

_Nine,_

_I have run away. I won't be coming back._

_That's all I can tell you at this point._

_I'm sorry_

_-Six _

With that I ran out of his room and out into the forest…

* * *

I ran and ran and ran. I looked everywhere. Six had to be here somewhere. She couldn't have gone far. It was dusk. I decided I needed to camp and get a fire. Then I got it! Six would also need a fire. I looked up at the stars and saw some smoke coming from the North. I ran…again. Then I saw Six.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

Six was startled. She jumped up and turned towards me with a knife.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" she said.

I walked closer. Six lowered the knife.

"I need answers. Also the smoke from the fire." I said.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Six, why are you doing this? We can't defeat the Mogs without you."

"It's none of your business." She was angry now.

"Yes it is. You are leaving everything behind." I came closer to her.

"You have to leave me alone!" she screamed. She came closer to me.

"You need to come back to the others."

"I can't!" she screamed.

"Why?"

"Because of you." She screamed

"What? And why were you crying yesterday?" I shouted.

"You better stop with these questions." She shouted.

By then we were standing a millimeter apart. Six looked so angry. I expected her to pick up the knife and kill me but instead she grabbed me and kissed me…

**Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed yet another chapter of The Valor of Eight. I apologize for the 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person switches. I'm trying to minimize them. Well, did you like the chapter? Every review is appreciated. And what do you think of Nine and Six? Thank you for reading Chapter Three of The Valor of Eight. I hope to upload a new chapter every week soon. Would you guys like a weekly update? In the review box please. Thank you.**

**-KMwriter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nine

We got back okay. Well, if okay means tying Six up and dragging her across the woods. It's been a week since "The Incident". Six has not talked to me and nobody knows about what happened. We should be leaving on our quest to find Five but we all agreed to take a break for a little while. We were all eating dinner at the table. We had ordered Chinese food.

"See John, the takeout wasn't that bad. And the delivery guy was not trying to kill us." Seven said.

John was clearly not convinced. He put his head down and ate his soup. There was an awkward silence. I knew we were all hiding something. So I decided to break the ice.

"Spill, what is everyone hiding?"  
No answers.

"Come on. We will all be together for a long time." I said.

Six shot me an evil look. Now everyone at the table was uncomfortable.

"Fine," I said, "How are we going to find Five?"

Suddenly, everyone chirped in. John was at the back looking a bit disorientated. Sarah was holding him. They got up and walked into John's room. I was curious. I got up, went to John's room and put my ear to the door.

"Did it happen again?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah" John said.

"Get some sleep and we will figure this out in an hour." Sarah said.

"What are you doing?" Six screamed in my ear.

She grabbed me and took me to the room opposite.

"What were you thinking?" She screamed. "Look, if anyone finds out what happened I will take you and hand you over to the Mogs myself."

"Six," I said "Just tell me, do you like me?"

She stopped, thought the ignored the question.

"You need to stop dropping hints. Someone might figure-

I kissed her and stopped her midway in her sentence. She looked at me with compassion and then a soft anger.

"We will never be together." She said

She stormed out of the room. And as she closed the door a smile grew on her face.

* * *

A big lump was in my throat. I can't believe I just did that. Then I went out of the room. I heard John and Sarah in the room opposite. I leaned my ear to the door.

"Sarah, this time was different. Instead of that we were just on the plane coming to Earth, this time I looked around. I counted. There were only eight of us." John explained.

"John, what are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

" I had a vision. I was in the Lorien ship. But there was only eight of us. Five was never came to Earth with us…"

* * *

**Hey Guys! Weekly updates starting this week will be on Saturdays. And there will be a HUGE twist in the story in the near future. Please favourite and review. What did you guys think of the chapter? What is the HUGE twist? And what is everyone's secret? Every Review is appreciated. Thank you for reading The Valor of Eight Chapter 4. **

**-KMwriter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Six

I smiled! How could I smile? I don't even like Nine, well I don't think I do. I was walking towards the dinner table to finish my Spring Rolls when, in the corner of my eye, I saw Nine leave the room. He leaned his ear to John's door. I looked at him with disgust. He couldn't even give John and Sarah their privacy. I ran to him and dragged him by his ear to the dinner table.

"Ow, Six stop!" Nine complained.

"Look who I found spying on John and Sarah!" I announced.

Everyone gave Nine a dirty look. John and Sarah clearly heard what was going on and came out of the room. John knew that he had to tell everyone.

"Stop Six. Guys I've got some news," John explained "I had a vision. It was all of us, on the Lorien ship. I looked around. There were only eight of us. Five never came to Earth with us."

Everyone was shocked. No one could speak. John needed to break the tension.

"The key phrase here is 'with us'. Five could have come with Ella or on his own." John explained.

Everyone turned to Ella. She looked nervous.

"Ella, do you remember anyone else on your ship?" Eight asked gently.

Ella tried to remember. She was trying so hard. Then she stopped and gasped.

"He says" she began. Then a moment later, just like that, Ella fainted…

* * *

Ella fluttered her eyes. I was by her side.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

I laughed.

"You went to a night club, got drunk and we found you on the street!" I joked.

"Very funny. Six, he spoke to me. He is powerful."

"Who is powerful?"

Ella ignored the question. She was going into a trance. I was getting worried.

"He is supreme." She said.

"Ella stop! Ella stop!" I screamed.

"Five is alive…"

* * *

As soon as we heard that, we moved. We gathered our things and left. Ella was okay. After one long day of hiking in the woods we decided to set up a camp.

"How long till we reach civilization?" Seven complained.

"Soon it will be nightfall. By noon tomorrow we should have left the woods and be on our way."

We all made our tents. John cooked some deer and served it out. After dinner we decided to call it a night.

I had trouble sleeping that night. I decided to get some fresh air. Outside, looking at the stars was John.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

John turned around. He turned around and invited me to sit next to him. I sat down.

"Six, what if I get this all wrong?" He said.

"You won't." I said.

"But what if I do?"

"Nobody would blame you. John you are amazing. Not many people could take care of 6 aliens."

John laughed.

"Six, that night, in the forest, when you kissed me."

I was blushing.

"Yeah."

"Did you really, I mean did you"

"John. I don't even know what I was doing back then. I am so sorry. I know about Sarah and all you guys have been though and it wasn't right for me to do that."

"No. It's okay. Good even."  
My hair fell over my head and I smiled. John moved it behind my ear. I looked at him. He looked at me. I leaned in for a kiss. He did the same. He put his hand on my cheek. We kissed. Then we heard a sob. John looked behind him. There, tears dripping from her eyes, Sarah stood in horror…

* * *

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? Sorry for the lack of action but that will soon change. I heard from Wikipedia that Book 4 in the Lorien Legacies Series will be called The Return of Lorien. Also James Frey (Pittacus Lore) said there WILL be six books. I don't like the Title of Book 4 also it might take place on Lorien. I prefer Earth. What do you think. Also should I read "I am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Search for Sam"? Does anything interesting happen? Please do not spoil the book, just a yes or no answer will do. Thanks. There is still a HUGE twist to come. The 20th reviewer will get a PM of the twist by me! What do you guys think of Six? She is so confused. Who should she end up with? Every Review is appreciated. Thank you for reading The Valor of Eight Chapter 5.**

**-KMwriter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Six

Sarah ran away into the woods. My heart sank.

"John, I'm so sorry."

John didn't answer. He ran off to Sarah.

"John wait." I pleaded.

What had I done? I needed to see what was going on. I got up. Seven got out of her tent.

"Six what are you doing?" Seven asked.

I ignored her. As I ran behind John I made sure I could not be seen. I hid behind each tree. Sarah was still in sight.

"Sarah, stop!" John yelled.

Sarah reluctantly turned around to face John.

"Why, so you can cheat on me again?" Sarah yelled back.

"Sarah, I'm so, I'm so" John was speechless.

"Exactly!" Sarah screamed. She was still crying.

"Please Sarah!" John said quietly.

Sarah stopped. She looked at John.

"John why did you do it? Why did you kiss Six?" Sarah calmed down.

"I don't know."

"Do you not love me?" She asked.

"I do but"

"Then say it. Look into my eyes and tell me that you love me." She said.

John looked into Sarah's eyes.

"I lov- I love" John stopped.

"That's my point." She said. "We 're through!"

"All because I kissed Six. It isn't even the first time." John said then quickly regretted it.

"WHAT!?" Sarah screamed. She was furious now.

"When Six left to find Seven, she kissed me." John admitted.

Sarah slapped him. She burst out crying,

"You know she has a boyfriend?" She shouted.

John looked shocked.

"Yeah. Nine. Nine and Six are together. I saw them kiss while you were sleeping."

"Nine and I are not together." I said.

"Six?" Sarah yelled in disbelief "You followed us here?" She was really angry now.

Sarah went up to me.

"Stop Sarah." John said quietly.

John pushed her back. Sarah continued crying.

"You know what?" She yelled, "I'm leaving." She started to walk away in the other direction.

"Sarah, you can't." John said.

"Why?" Sarah asked

"You know to much. You have to stay with us." John said.

"You think I am going to give you up to the Mogs?" Sarah asked.

"Well you did give us up the Government." I said.

John gave me a dirty look.

"Fine but if you think"

Right then a Mog ran, grabbed Sarah and disappeared.

* * *

Hi guys! So what did you think? I am sorry about Eight, Seven, Ten and BK not being much of main characters but that will soon change. There will soon be more action and soon the HUGE twist will be revealed. I am sorry for short chapters. I always leave this till the last moment before writing! Thank you for all the good Reviews! I hope you enjoyed The Valor of Eight Chapter Six.

-KMwriter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Seven

I woke up to the sound of BK barking. John had left him with me for the night.

"BK what is it?" I groaned.

I only got a bark as a reply. BK walked out of the tent. I really hate camping. I was the only one that was hesitant on going on this trip. But, of course we had to find Five. Anyway, I got up and followed BK. Outside I saw Six with a worried face. I asked her what she was up to. She ignored me.

"She's a bit grumpy" I moaned to BK.

I walked back to my tent. Then I looked back at Six. She was running. Then she hid behind a tree. Then she ran again. I remembered her face. She was worried. Oh god, maybe the Mogs had come. I ran to Eight's tent. I shook his foot.

"Eight, wake up!" I whispered loudly, "Wake up!"

"What?" he groaned. Then he saw it was me and said in a more joyful voice, "Oh so you decided to take my offer? Seven I don't think this the right time for a-"

"It's not about that!" I hissed.

"Alright." He got up and out of his tent. "Why did you wake me up then?"

"It's Six" I explained, "I saw her run into the woods."

"And?" Eight asked.

"Well, well" I had nothing to finish that off. Eight smiled. "Stop it!" I snapped.

Embarrassed, I headed towards my tent.

"Why won't you say 'yes'?" Eight called out.

I turned around. A few days ago Eight asked if I'd go out with him on a date. I so badly wanted to say yes, but for some reason I said no. I was blushing.

"I don't know." I said. "Eight, the truth is I have a crush on you."

"Then why not say yes."

"Yes." I said. "Eight I do want to go out with you." I smiled.

I felt so happy! Eight smiled. Then I turned around and walked to the tent. Eight looked confused. He ran to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to my tent." I replied.

"I thought we had a date."

"Not now!" I laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because it's two in the morning!"

"So?" He said. Then he looked into my eyes.

I stopped. Even with messed up hair he looked good. Then he kissed me. I tried to make it feel like a fairytale moment but I could hear a faint voice. I pulled away from Eight.

"What happened? Is it my breath?" He asked worried.

"Shhhh." I complained.

In the silence I could hear a voice. I tried to make out a the voice. _Sarah _it yelled. Then I realized it was John.

"Eight, Sarah's in trouble." I told him.

Then I tried to run to the voice but Eight grabbed my hand. I tugged.

"Eight, let go!" I yelled.

Then I saw his face. It turned into a Mog's face.

"Surprise, surprise..." he said.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? By the way, the Mog just Shape-shifted into Eight. Eight was never a Mog. What do you guys think of Eight/Seven? And Eight will play a big part during the story. Again sorry for short chapters. Please Review!Also I would like to thank you all for giving me 25 reviews! Thank you for reading The Valor of Eight Chapter Seven!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains some gore.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Seven

The Mog took me, tied me and opened a tent.

"Rot here with the rest of your friends!" He laughed.

The Mog threw me into the tent with Eight, Seven, Ella and even BK. Why would they take him? He zipped up the tent and reported to a nearby Mog that he had caught us and a "Human". The Mog left and things were quiet for a while. I shuffled around to meet Eight. He looked at me in despair. I really wanted to talk to him but all that came out was a mumbling voice. In the shadows we could see another person coming towards the Mog.

"On behalf of the U.S. Government, I thank you." The man said. He took a parcel out of his pocket. "A special gift from us to you." He threw the parcel towards the Mog. The Mog grunted and the man left.

The Mog opened the package and he lifted, one by one, little things that looked like USB sticks. He seemed to know what they did.

"Guys, I got a present for you!" the Mog mocked.

The Mog grunted again and put the USB sticks back in the box.

"Hey Marina!" I heard a little voice say.

I looked and it was Ella. She had used her aging ability to turn into a 5 year-old and slipped from the knots. She untied me and I untied Eight. We unzipped the tent and walked outside. The Mog was standing, back facing us, playing with his parcel. He turned around.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Oh these?" The Mog asked, holding the USB stick up. "You don't need to know right now. Now we could do this the easy way or hard way. Get back in the tent."

I went into my back pocket and brought out a knife.

"Oh there's no need for that." The Mog said.

I ran, knife at the ready. Then I felt a sharp pain. I turned around. There was a Federal agent with a tazer. Then my world went blurry…

* * *

I awoke in a dark room. I could not see Eight or Ten anywhere. In front of me was a Mog. He carried a knife and the USB stick things.

"Hello, Marina? I believe." He said.

"What am I doing here. What do you want?" I yelled.

"Oh to kill you of course, but sadly I need to do something more important."

"What's that?" I asked.

"This."

He gabbed me and brought the knife to my head. A sharp, unbearable pain caused me to scream. He had cut open my head. Blood was dripping everywhere. I was crying but I was in too much pain to notice it. I screamed louder and louder. And as I screamed louder, the Mog laughed harder. He dug into mu scalp and took out a piece of flesh. I begged for death. He just laughed. I screamed and screamed. Then he placed the USB stick in my head. I put my hand up to my head and it healed. The Mog went away. There was still a bald spot and the USB was still in my head but mostly the pain was still there. After half an hour, I fainted…

* * *

**Government Facility**

"Have you completed the task?" The hooded man asked.

"Yes Master." The Mog replied.

"Good. So now we can see into Marina's thought's, correct?"

"Yes Master." The Mog repeated.

"Good, good." He said. "Now leave me."

The Mog left the room.

"Finally," the hooded man said. "I will fulfill my task. I will destroy the Garde…"

* * *

**Hey guys, what did you think? This chapter is a bit serious and gory. What do you think about the hooded man? Who is he? Every review is appreciated. I am nearly reaching 30 reviews and I would like to thank everyone who has reviews. On the week that I do reach 30 reviews there will be 2 chapters posted instead of one as a celebration. This chapter will be a normal chapter. Please favourite and review. Thank you for reading The Valor of Eight Chapter Eight.**

**-KMwriter**


End file.
